The present invention relates to the structure for mounting a net member to a frame for a seat and the backrest of a chair, a method of mounting the net member to the frame and a chair with a mesh in which warps are woven or knitted with wefts.
In a conventional seat structure of a chair in which a high tension elastic net member including a porous plate is stretched over a closed-loop seat frame, the outer periphery of the net member is put over the upper outer side surface of the seat frame and folded into the lower surface of the seat frame. The folded portion is fixed to the seat frame by a screw. Japanese Patent Publications No.11-244103 and 2002-165672 disclose the structure.
However, it is not an easy procedure to mount the outer periphery of the net member to the seat frame at non-uniform tensile force. It requires much labor, and owing to non-uniform tensile force. Wrinkles and slacks occur in connected portions of the net member. Excessive tensile force is applied to the net member around a bonding bolt which causes cracking.
Furthermore, there is a mesh-stretched chair as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No.8-507935. However, elastomonomer filaments 374 are crossed to strands 376 in the chair causing slippage. The mesh pattern which appears on the surface is not only monotypic but also likely to slip, so that it is difficult to obtain frictional force enough to hold a sitting person.
Tensile strength is not suitably applied to the seat in a depth direction and the backrest in a vertical direction. So the seat and backrest do not provide enough elasticity.